


Stony One-Shot Collection

by By_the_Void



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_the_Void/pseuds/By_the_Void
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Stony fanfictions, prompts from Tumblr. Rated Explicit overall, though each one will have its own rating. I hope you enjoy them. <3 Remember to drop more prompts in my inbox!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Prompt - First Line: I don't like it when you get kidnapped.**

**Rating: T for hella fluff.**

\---

"I don't like it when you get kidnapped."

Steve held the back of Tony's neck possessively, his brow creased in worry, the way it had been for the last 48 hours. The team had given the two of them space when Tony had gotten back, though he knew they were just as worried as he was.

"It's part of the job description." Tony smirked, brown eyes glinting playfully. Steve didn't feel playful, and Tony saw this. "C'mon, Steve. This stuff happens all the time. They take me, demand blueprints and plans or money, and then you guys come and save me. It's no big deal."

Steve took a deep, calming breath. His boyfriend had been through a lot, no use yelling at him. "Tony, what if, in the future, there's some psycho who's willing to go the extra mile to get what he wants...?" He tapped the glass of the arc reactor gently with his fingers, dipping his head to rest his forehead against the shorter man's. "Do you blame me for worrying?"

"I'm fine. I will always be fine. I know you'll always come to save me, Steve." Tony tilted his head up to close the gap between them, a soft brushing of lips that was hardly a kiss, but more than enough for both men.

"Let's go to bed. I want to hold you tonight. The others can see you tomorrow." Steve picked Tony up bridal style, the shorter far too used to this to be shocked by it, laughing happily as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"You hold me every night," he said between chuckles, nuzzling Steve's neck affectionately.

"Yeah, well, I'll hold you extra tight tonight."

"Don't break me," he warned, and Steve could feel Tony's cheshire grin against his neck.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

\---

**There you have it, hella short and hella sweet.**


	2. Liar's Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The team plays a drinking game (Kings? Never Have I Ever? Whatever you like). Steve, of course, stays sober, but everyone else gets drunk (unless you can get around the serum). Bonus points for an OTP’s first kiss.

**Prompt: The team plays a drinking game (Kings? Never Have I Ever? Whatever you like). Steve, of course, stays sober, but everyone else gets drunk (unless you can get around the serum). Bonus points for an OTP’s first kiss.**

  
**Rating: T for drunken foolery and fluffiness.**

  
\---

Steve didn't even know why they were doing this. He couldn't get drunk, not since the serum. Thor would need something from Asgard, human alcohol too weak to get him drunk. And Tony, well, Tony would need far more than they had here to pass his own tolerance for the stuff.

"It's good bonding for the team," Tony reminded him with a smirk, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that way that was so endearing. "Even if half of us can't get drunk. Now then, who's up for some Liar's Dice*? Gotta take a shot every time you lose a die. To put a nice spin on things, the first person who loses all their dice has to take six extra shots. The second has to take five, and so on and so forth."

"Sounds like fun," Clint agreed from his perch atop his kitchen stool. Steve was reminded, once again, just how bird-like the man really was. He smiled to himself as he thought of the man being injected with the DNA from a hawk.

"Alright, I'll go get the cups and dice. Somebody set up the glasses while I'm gone." He disappeared from the kitchen without waiting for a reply, and Natasha got up to fetch the shot glasses from Tony's bar.

Tony was back in less than a minute, setting a large box on the table and yanking the lid off like a child with a Christmas present. When everyone had taken their cup and five dice, Tony set the box aside to make room on the table.

\---

They were about halfway through the first round, and those capable had a pretty good buzz going. Except Clint, of course, who was smashed. For somebody as good at lying as Clint, he sure was awful at liar's dice, who was the only one so far to have lost all his dice.

Even more surprisingly, Tony was right behind him. He only had a single die left, and Steve chuckled at the buzzed Stark. The man had drunk more than Steve thought he was going to, and it was surprising to find that he was just as buzzed as Natasha and Bruce.

"I will not lose this die, dammit!" Tony shook his cup vigorously, slamming it down with the determination of an angry toddler. They went 'round the table purposely bumping the bids, until it was Tony's turn to bid. "Seven ones," he growled out.

"You're bluffing," Thor declared, and Steve had to choke back laughter at the stink eye that Tony threw his way. They took turns lifting their cups, revealing only three ones, to Tony's apparent outrage.

"I have never lost Liar's Dice," he snapped as he knocked back the first of five shots. "You are all consipiring against me. You're cheating." Another shot, and then another, and another, until all six shots were through.

Steve would give it five minutes until the alcohol took hold of Tony.

\---

It probably wasn't a good idea to play a second game.

Tony was leaning heavily against Steve's side, nuzzling his neck, Steve's hand stroking Tony's ribs idly as he made his bid against Natasha, the only person left. Everyone was hammered, with the exception of Thor and Steve, and even Thor seemed a tad buzzed by this point.

"Steve," Tony breathed against his neck, and Steve tightened his grip on his friend. He never knew Tony to be an affectionate drunk, and he'd seen the man plastered many times. He spared the man a glance when he felt lips against his neck, and he was met with mischievous brown eyes.

Natasha stared at them, amused. "What say we raise the stakes. How 'bout it, Steve?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"The person who loses has to kiss Tony." She smirked, and Steve knew this was a trap, as the woman had three dice and he had one. She was far too keen for her own good.

One he found he was more than willing to walk into.

"Deal." Perhaps he'd said that a little too quickly, but who would know. Everyone was sloshed. He shook his cup, slammed it down, and peaked underneath. He had a four.

"One three."

"You're bluffing," Natasha smiled, and it was preditory. The raising of their cups signified that Steve had lost. "Well, you lost. Take your shots and kiss Tony. I, in the meantime, will be rounding up the dogs."

Natasha herded the three other men out of the kitchen door as Steve knocked back two shots, and when the rest of the team was well out of sight, he leaned down to press his lips against Tony's gently.

The man responded beautifully, pressing himself against Steve and returning the kiss. Their kiss ended far too soon, but they stayed well withing each other's personal space, their noses bumping lightly.

"Love you," Tony breathed, and Steve could smell the alcohol, but if Tony was anything when drunk, he was honest. More honest with himself and others as the alcohol knocked his walls down one by one.

"Love you, too. C'mon, let's go to bed. You're gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning."

\---

  
*** Okay, I don't know if I can explain this well, but it's one of my favorite games. Liar's Dice is a game in which you have five dice and a cup. You (and everyone else) shake your dice within the cup, then slam it down on the table quickly to keep the dice underneath. You can look at your own dice only. Somebody will make a bid on how many of one number are showing, and you can only bid the same number with a different face, or a higher number of the same face (Two fives, two ones, two fives, three fives). If you call out a number and somebody calls your bluff, you lose a die (Bid six ones and had five or less on the table), but if you were right, the person who called your bluff loses a die. You're out when you lose all five dice.**


	3. Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He noticed the contrast now more than ever - Short and sweet one-shot

**Stony - He noticed the contrast now more than ever**

 

\---

 

Steve had the opportunity to study his lover often, yet only now did the realization hit him this hard, like a brick to the face. 

 

Tony had dark skin, messy hair, the deepest brown eyes he’d ever seen. The man was snarky and clever and rough. He was  _ short _ . Everything about him was in complete contrast with Steve, who was tall, blonde and blue eyed, polite and well-kept. 

 

Tony was everything Steve was not, and vise versa, yet this only made Steve realize how beautiful his genius was. His hand reached out before he could think, softly caressing that deeply tanned skin on the back of Tony’s neck.

 

Their eyes met, a smirk tugging at the side of Tony’s beautiful lips. The corners of Tony’s eyes crinkled in a way that always drove Steve crazy, brown eyes filled with love as he looked at Steve. The blonde only guessed his own eyes portrayed the same emotion. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve breathed, hand sliding to cup Tony’s cheek. His husband leaned into the touch, his own hand coming up to cover Steve’s. His smirk deepened slightly before he replied. 

 

“I know.” 

 

Steve snorted in amusement. “Beautiful, but so insufferable.” 

 

“You wouldn’t love me if I weren’t.” Tony abandoned the tech he’d been working on to climb into Steve’s lap, legs thrown over Steve’s, back resting against the arm of the couch and arm draped over Steve’s shoulders. 

 

Steve wrapped his own arms firmly around Tony’s waist. Tony certainly wouldn’t admit it out loud, but having those arms around him always made him feel so secure, like nothing would take Steve away from him, or him away from Steve. 

 

“I love you,” Steve murmured in Tony’s ear, placing a kiss on Tony’s earlobe. Tony turned his head to catch the blonde’s lips in a soft kiss, followed by several more chaste kisses. 

 

“Love you, too, Capsicle.” 

 

\---

  
**Short and sugary sweet. Aw yis.**


End file.
